


Saturday Nights

by asliceoftoast



Category: Grey's Anatomy
Genre: F/M, Friendship, Late Night Conversations
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2019-06-14
Updated: 2019-06-14
Packaged: 2020-05-07 18:22:41
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,001
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/19214983
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/asliceoftoast/pseuds/asliceoftoast
Summary: There are just some things only your best friend knows.





	Saturday Nights

Jackson’s car rounded the corner and pulled into April’s street. He turned his headlights off, careful to not wake anyone, especially not her parents or sister. After sending a text to her, he sat back in the driver’s seat, patiently waiting for her to sneak out of the house for their weekly rendezvous to the hill overlooking the town. 

April got the message, grabbing a coat before propping open her window to climb out. The house was quiet, she made sure everyone was sound asleep moments before he had texted. 

“Hey,” she whispered to him once she was on the street. Her hair was up in a ponytail, but still frizzy from laying on her bed for hours.

"What time do you have to get back again?"

"Before they wake up for church," she answered, "so around four." Jackson flipped on his headlights once more, turning on his engine to pull onto the road. 

"How was your day? I heard that Yang's test was pretty hard." I shrugged, both hands on the wheel, as I drove along the empty highway up the hill.

"I think I did fine. There were a couple of questions that were trippy, but I worked my way through them."

"Of course you did. You're too smart for all of us." Jackson smirked. It was just like April to believe in him. 

Jackson parked his car, rolling to a stop on the dirt rest stop along the side of the highway. April rounded the back and grabbed a blanket from the trunk, laying it over the hood before climbing on.

"The stars are so beautiful tonight," April whispered, as Jackson wrapped an arm around her. 

"Yeah," he agreed. "The school year's coming to a close in a couple of weeks. I've been picking up a couple more shifts at work to save up for a new car."

"Oh, yeah. I was meaning to ask, how much more do you need before you can buy it?"

"I only need a couple hundred dollars before I can afford it. When I get it, I'm gonna take you out for a spin.

"Okay," April giggled. "I'll look forward to it." She took a deep breath before continuing. "Have things changed at home?" She knew that things were tense between his parents, as April was the only one that Jackson confided in.

"Uh... They're the same I guess. They've been talking about getting a divorce." April wrapped an arm around her best friends toned torso, trying her best to hug him in their position.

"Jackson," she whispered into his shirt, "I'm sorry."

"No, no. You don't need to be sorry about anything. This isn't your fault. The mess is my parent's. I've seen it coming, you know. They've been arguing for years, my dad is hardly home anymore, so maybe with this, they'll stop." April's hazel eyes were full of concern, as she looked Jackson in the eyes. "I'm good, April. Don't worry about it. Enough about me. How about the band trip? Did you finally talk to your parents about it?" April tensed at his side, evidence that she didn't. "Why not?"

"I don't want to go anymore," she lied unconvincingly.

"April, you've been gushing about how great this camp would be? What happened?" Jackson asked earnestly.

"Well, Kimmie was throwing a fit about how she didn't have a nice phone, you know how she gets when she can't get what she wants. Money's been tight these last few years, and I couldn't put that burden on my parents. Band camp probably isn't that special, so there's no need to worry them." There was no way that he would let April sacrifice her happiness so that her bratty sister could get a phone she would be dissatisfied within a year or two.

"Camp's not that big of a deal. I could spend my summer doing something a little more productive, you know," she rambled.

"Bullshit, April. You've been dying to go. I know you've been saving money on the side. How much are you short?" April moved onto one elbow, to stare down at me.

"I have 700 out of the 1,000 I need. How do you know I've been saving? I didn't tell anyone."

"I pay attention," Jackson answered. April's gaze probed for more, so he gave her the complete truth. "I saw your budgeting in your journal. You're surprisingly frugal."

"I'll pretend that you didn't snoop around in my stuff. Jackson," she sighed defeatedly, "even though I'm close to reaching the amount I need, there's no way that I can get there by next week." April flopped back down onto her side, snuggling back into Jackson's sturdy body. Her breathing slowed, as a moment passed before Jackson spoke.

"Tell Ms. Robbins that you're gonna go." April popped up onto one arm again. 

"What?" she questioned, voice laced with disbelief.

"I have 300 dollars. I can fund the rest."

"But-but your car!"

"The car can wait. There's no pressure to get a new one. My girl has gotta go to band camp though." When Jackson noticed April's mind preparing a refusal of his money, he quickly added a feature to his offer. "No arguing with me on this one April."

"Okay," she agreed reluctantly. "So, I'm actually going to band camp?" she asked giddily. 

"Yeah. You're going." Smiles spread across both of their faces. 

"Thank you, Jackson." she squealed, pressing a kiss to his cheek. "Thank you so much."

"Your welcome. I'd do anything for you."

"And I'd do anything for you," April echoed. "I love you, Jackson." She looked up into his eyes, moonlight causing her alabaster skin to glimmer. 

"I love you too," he repeated. The three little words held a little more meaning between the two than the average pair of friends. April rested her head on his chest, his arm wrapped protectively around her. Jackson checked his watch, the clock rounding on 3.

"You want to go home?"

"No," she murmured. "Five more minutes."

**Author's Note:**

> Named after and loosely based off of Khalid's song. Enjoy!


End file.
